Momentos familiares
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: La Familia Malfoy no siempre es fría y calculadora, entra para averiguar como son en la intimidad de su Mansión


**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Familia Malfoy" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Estos son una serie de momentos en la familia Malfoy. Son totalmente surrealistas porque no me imagino a esta familia actuando así, pero me pareció diferente. También se me ocurrió incluir una serie de lemas Malfoy para hacerlo más divertido. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**MOMENTOS FAMILIARES**

Narcisa siempre quiso tener hijos.

Cuando se casó con Lucius estaba feliz de que al fin pudiera cumplir su sueño.

Un sueño que fue sacado a la fuerza, cuando en una revisión de un medimago, éste le dijo que para ella era casi imposible tener un hijo, y que si lo hacía era casi sacrificando su vida por él debido a unas complicaciones que tenía en el útero.

Narcisa no se rindió, visitó medimagos especializados, probó con pociones experimentales, incluso algún ritual, pero todos decían lo mismo: no podía quedarse embarazada.

Pero Un Malfoy nunca se rinde y aunque sólo lo fuera por matrimonio, ella lo era, y por lo tanto seguiría esas normas.

/

A pesar de todas las recomendaciones, tanto de los medimagos como de Lucius, ella se quedó embarazada, era su sueño y no pensaba renunciar a él. Hizo todo lo que le recomendaron: no se levantó de la cama en esos 9 meses, y se tomó todas las pociones que le recetaron, por asquerosas que supiesen. Y así, después de ese tiempo, y aunque con muchísimas complicaciones en el parto, dio a luz a su niño. Ese día fue el más feliz de su vida.

Lo llamaron Draco Lucius Malfoy, en honor a la tradición Black de ponerles nombre de estrellas a los hijos. Y era un perfecto calco de Lucius, con los ojos grises y el pelo rubio platino. Perfecto.

El día en el que dijo su primera palabra, pensó, que todo lo que había pasado para poder tenerlo con ella había merecido la pena, pues era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Su primera palabra fue mamá.

* * *

**Edad de Draco: 4 años**

— ¡Papá, papá!

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué te he dicho de correr y gritar por toda la casa? Y sobre todo por las escaleras, te hemos dicho muchísimas veces que eso es muy peligroso, te podrías hacer mucho daño si te cayeras rodando por todas ellas.

—Pero papá…

—Nada de peros, las reglas están por motivos importantes, no se pueden romper cada vez que a ti se te antoje.

El pobre niño en esos momentos estaba medio llorando ante la regañina que le estaba dando su padre.

—Estarás castigado durante todo el día sin poder comer esas galletas que tanto te gustan— y añadió con rapidez ante la inminente replica del niño— no hay más que hablar. Un Malfoy se comporta siempre acorde a las reglas, deberías saberlo.

— ¡Pero papá, son las galletas especiales de Puckky!

—No hay nada de lo que hablar, te quedas sin galletas, Draco, para que aprendas la lección.

Pero aun con esas duras palabras, cogió del suelo a su hijo, para poder llevarlo al comedor y desayunar en familia, estando ya allí Narcisa.

A él le costaba imponerle reglas a su hijo, más de una vez, Narcisa, se había burlado de él por ello, pero es que era mirar esos ojitos grises llenos de lagrimas, que no podía hacer nada que le hiciera llorar, cosa que el pequeño pillo había aprendido con facilidad.

Una vez en el comedor, dejó a Draco en su sitio, saludó con un beso a su esposa y se sentó él en su silla favorita.

— ¿Qué te pasa, dragón?

—Papa me castigó sin las galletas de Puckky hoy.

Narcisa sin apenas creerlo, miró a su marido en espera de la confirmación, cuando ésta llegó, sonrió bastante burlona, lo que hizo que Lucius le mandara una mirada furiosa.

— ¿Y qué has hecho para que tu papa te castigara, cariño?

—Nada malo, mamá, de verdad. — Ante la mirada seria de su madre, continuó hablando— estaba bajando las escaleras corriendo y gritando.

La mujer solo negó con la cabeza, haciéndole ver a su hijo que sus acciones estaban mal.

—Te hemos dicho muchas veces que eso es peligroso, que puedes lastimarte si te caes por las escaleras.

—Ya lo sé mamá, pero tenía mucha hambre y quería desayunar.

—Un Malfoy nunca corre hacia ningún lugar, solamente camina más rápido. Además…

—Un Malfoy nunca arma jaleo ni levanta la voz en ninguna situación— acabó por él Draco, haciendo sentir orgulloso a Lucius por la memoria de su hijo ante los lemas Malfoy.

Y así dejaron el tema del castigo del niño, desayunando en silencio para poder disfrutar de los alimentos.

* * *

**Edad de Draco: 7 años**

Draco era un pequeño caballerito que vestido con su túnica formal plateada y su traje azul marino debajo de ella, le hacían ver como una miniatura de su padre, de lo que él estaba muy orgulloso.

Era el cumpleaños de su madre, y para festejarlo habían invitado a todos sus amigos, conocidos y futuras conexiones. Por ello se encontraba junto a sus padres, recibiendo a todos sus invitados y siendo halagado por la mayoría de ellos, ya fuese por su preciosa túnica, sus modales o su gran parecido con su padre.

Para otros niños el haber estado durante una hora recibiendo gente sin apenas moverse y hablando con personas desconocidas hubiese sido un suplicio pero él era un Malfoy y como bien decía su padre: Un Malfoy siempre se comporta con decoro ante un invitado.

Aunque sin que su padre lo supiera, si se portaba bien ese día y hacia todo lo que le habían encomendado en la fiesta, su madre le iba a regalar un Juguete De Colección De Los Dragones Del Mundo, y estaba deseando tener en sus manos el Colacuerno Húngaro para poder tener la colección completa, ya que, recitando otro de los lemas de su padre: Un Malfoy siempre aprovecha cualquier situación para conseguir lo que quiere y por ello Lucius le podría reprochar nada.

Y así continuó durante dos horas más, haciendo reverencias, estrechando manos, y halagando a mujeres y hombres por igual, soportando horrendos perfumes, comentarios malintencionados disfrazados de corteses y disimulando por dentro el aburrimiento que sentía.

Pero todo eso valió la pena al terminar la fiesta, y estar los tres ya solos en la Mansión, sus padres le alabaron con orgullo por su comportamiento y su actitud anterior. Sin embargo a él solo le interesaba una cosa, y al mirar disimuladamente a su madre y ver su gesto, por dentro se puso a gritar de contento: había conseguido su dragón.

* * *

**Edad de Draco: 10 años**

Draco había aprendido a volar hacia mucho tiempo, pero siempre que podía, practicaba con su padre para poder mejorar sus habilidades y poder, aunque solo fuera por una vez, vencerlo alguna vez.

Lucius por su parte atesoraba esos momentos en los que ambos estaban juntos y competían entre sí por la snith o por la quaffle, eran momentos suyos, para poder compartir el juego y su cariño, aunque por tantas derrotas, su pobre dragón a veces no quería ni jugar con él, pero Un Malfoy siempre gana, nunca pierde, por lo que aunque fuese su hijo, no le dejaría fácil el superarle.

Un Malfoy siempre es el mejor en todo. Ese es el lema que a Draco más le molestaba cuando se trataba de esos momentos con su padre, pues nunca podía cumplirlo ya que siempre perdía. Pero ese día, se propuso, con todas sus fuerzas lograrlo, derrotar a su padre y poder obtener el premio que éste le había dicho que le daría si conseguía ganarle.

Fue un partido duro, pero al final, después de mucho pelear y de dos horas volando, Draco se hizo con su primera, y esperaba que no fuese la única, victoria. Eso hizo que Lucius le observara orgulloso de su progresos y como Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas, le dio el regalo que había comprado hacia ya mucho tiempo en espera de este día: la figura de un dragón, un Bola de Fuego Chino, del tamaño de Draco. El cual, al verla, se le lanzó a los brazos para agradecerle.


End file.
